Heretofore, there has been known a showerhead designed to be mounted to a ceiling or an upper portion of a wall surface of a bathroom or a shower room. The showerhead is provided with a shower plate made of metal or a resin material with high rigidity, and attached to a pipe installed to protrude from a wall surface, so as to discharge shower water from above the head of a user. In this type of conventional showerhead, the shower plate is simply connected to a showerhead body having a water inlet port. Further, the shower plate is convexedly curved in an approximately bowl shape, and formed with a plurality of discharging holes arranged, respectively, along a plurality of lines extending radially from the center of a sphere defined by a curved surface of the shower plate, so as to discharge water therefrom at a spray diameter greater than a diameter of the shower plate (see, for example, the following Patent Publication 1 and FIG. 4).
Late years, in connection with consumer' preferences for obtaining refreshing feel during bathing without getting into a bathtub or differentiating an interior design of a bathroom or a shower room, there is a growing need for increasing the size of a showerhead to the extent that the body of a user can be entirely wrapped with a large volume of shower water discharged therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,531 (Patent Publication 2) discloses such a large-sized showerhead.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 4-114450 Patent Publication 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,531